


Coming Storm

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A distant rumble of thunder.
Relationships: Eltshan | Eldigan/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, "near"

Thunder rumbled again in the distance, assuring Lachesis of what had pulled her from sleep. Beside her, Eldigan still slumbered, breathing evenly, unaware...

She reveled in having him near, even a moments like this. Storms didn't scare her, though certainly they were not her favourite thing. Awake, she listened and tugged the blankets up a bit when the rain started to batter the small window of their room.

Still, Eldgian slept, apparently content to--

Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder so loud that Lachesis was sure she jumped.

Then Eldigan's arms around her a moment later, holding her... safe.


End file.
